


Vampires of the Lost Cities

by chaotic_omnisexual_vampire



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FedEx, Kam - Freeform, Lesbian Vampires, Light Angst, M/M, Sophiana, Vampire Turning, but still a lot, kotlc but it's vampires, linhella, lots of them - Freeform, marellinh, no really, ok like 4, ok that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_omnisexual_vampire/pseuds/chaotic_omnisexual_vampire
Summary: Linh woke up in a strange room to the biggest surprise of her life. She went home only to find another bigger surprise.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Vampires of the Lost Cities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on Ao3 dont kill me thanks  
> Also this doesn't take place in the lost cities btw

Linh woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a plain color with some posters and other decorations pinned on them. As Linh blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she pulled herself up into a seated position on top of the bed she had woken up on. Looking across the room, she saw a blonde teen sitting on a bed across from her. The teen, seeing that Linh was awake, smiled. 

“Good, you’re awake.” The girl pursed her lips. Her smile fell away. “I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.” At that moment, Linh started to feel her mouth hurt, like new teeth were forcing their way in there. She brought her hand to her mouth as if it would help. The girl nodded knowingly. “ You’re changing. Becoming a vampire.” 

The last word woke Linh up. “A vampire??? Are you serious?” 

“Why do you think you woke up in a strange room? With a strange girl? That’s why your mouth hurts. You’re growing fangs.” 

“But- But.” Before I could continue, memories of the previous night came flooding back to me. A bat with ice blue eyes flying into her apartment through a window. The bat turning into a girl who was prettier than Linh wanted to admit. The girl jumping at her. Biting her. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

“Shit.”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it. Usually we don’t kill people. You seem like the type to worry about that.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s not a bad thing. Heck, it’s better not to leave a blood trail. Helps you stay hidden.” When the other girl said the word “hidden” she realized something. 

“Can I tell people about this? Like my brother, and my friends?” The girl considered this for a second.

“Umm, if you trust them enough to keep it under wraps, then go for it.”

“Wait. You bit me. Does that mean…”

“Yup. I’m a vampire. My name’s Marella by the way.”

“My name’s Linh. Why di-” Linh was going to ask why Marella had turned her, but she decided on a different question. “What do I need to know? Like can I still eat food? Do I need a specific amount of blood to survive?” 

Marella laughed and started explaining the ins and outs of being a vampire to Linh.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Time Skip + POV Change Because I can 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Linh’s POV (she’s at home now btw)

I pulled my phone off the charger and opened up the message app and pulled up the group chat I had with a bunch of my friends. I invited them over for lunch, ordered enough pizza for all of us and waited for both my friends and pizza to get here.


End file.
